Moonlit Beat
Moonlit Beat is a Male Earth Pony, he is the owner of Beat-Drop Records Ltd, he is a DJ known under the name Beatbox, he is a Hero of the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic fandom. Started his life as a farmer on the outskirts of Ponyville, he enjoyed his life and soon discovered he was great drummer and joined various bands across Equestria, he kept this job up and soon became a DJ at a small nightclub so he could earn some extra money, at first he was very bad, but overtime he found he had a great talent at this and soon earned his cutiemark. As he grew in popularity, his hunger to become bigger in Equestria grew but he always stayed true to his roots, with his cowboy style hat becoming his trademark look, he also has a formal wear of a Black Cowboy style hat and boots which he wears to formal affairs like the Grand Galloping Gala, he first set up funds to go towards his own buisness shortly after he became a music producer working for a Canterlot radio firm, he also started work at Equestria's top Nightclub as its star DJ and started to put more money aside for his planned music company. :"I never forget my routes, I am a farm pony at heart and despite my country style attitude and ways of life, Music is in my blood I am sure of it, I always say to every pony out there always follow your dreams, if you try and try you may achieve your dreams, but never forget your routes" : —Moonlit Answering A Fans Question After around two years of working hard as a Music Prouder, doing the night circuits at various nightclubs in Canterlot and doing a couple small tours as a drummer in Las Pegasus, he started up his Music and Enterainment company called Moonlit Music Limited, the firsy thing he was to do was to set up a small nightclub, calling it Beatbox. The company began small and overtime with the opening of his Nightclub it began to grow, with his aim of it becoming one of Equestria's top music companies, he expanded opening a second bigger Nightclub two years after the opening of his first calling it Stargazer Club, it was going to be soon afterward he was to set up his own radio station. He called his radiostation Beat Night Radio, shortly afterwards he started to teach privatley to ponies who wanted to learn how to play the drums or how to become a DJ, despite him being a big Music Producer and Buisness Pony he always enjoys taking time of to work on the farms outside of Ponyville or Canterlot to unwind and relax. Development & Design Moonlit Bet was originally designed as a Unicorn Pony called Vinyl Scratch Junior, the son of Vinyl Scratch, but overtime, the idea and design changed from a Unicorn to a Earth Pony and was renamed at first Beatbox before earning the name Moonlit Beat, with Beatbox becoming his stage name. His first design, he shared a similar coat pattern to Vinyl Scratch and shared the same mane and tail design as her, however with the new design, his coat is now Brown, he has a Blonde style mane and tail, he wears brown hat, his formal wear is a Black Cowboy style hat and Boots with Gold trim on them both. His Equestrian Girls counterpart wears a Brown style cowboy hat, a pair of light brow cowboy boots, Green T-shirt and pair of custom black Jeans. His eyes are a Light Green color. Birth & Early Life Moonlit was born in the town of Appleloosa to Fashion Unicon Pony Ivory Star and Metal work Earth Pony Platinum Pyre, born into a struggling family, his mom Ivory Star struggled to get any employment and his father barely got any hours to do his job. A couple months after he was born they moved away from his birth home of Appleloosa and moving to Ponyville, they bought a cheap farm not far outside of Ponyville, it was small in iz but it provided the family with a small income to live on. They called the farm, Spero, meaning Hope in Latin. Ivory Star called her newborn son Moonlit Beat, combining the name of her father Moonlit and Platinum's father Beat, both of them are no longer alive and she did that in thier memory. Moonlit caused mayhem in his early life and was caused a lot of trouble for his parents, but they loved him with all thier hearts seeing them as thier inspiration. Ivory Star encouraged her son to start helping around the farm when he was young, hoping he would understand the meaning of hard work and will hope one day he will take in what he has learned, she also wanted him to go to public school and learn about friendship and community spirit, seeing it as key things to learn in life. He grasped the idea of a community spirit and friendship with eagerness, this please both Platinum and Ivory as they saw Friendship as a key thing in life but learning about community Spirit as a important thing to learn. He built up a strong bond with the Apple Family and started to help out at Sweet Apple Acres from time to time, it is then he meet the Earth Pony known as Applejack and formed a close and unbreakable bond with her, each other helping them become better at community spirit, he also watched in amazment at how she excelled also in sport. When he came of age he went to the local school in Ponyville. Education Category:Earth Pony Category:Stallion Category:Musicians